


Let them hear

by Lynn1998



Series: Skinny band nerd takes it up the ass from the beefcake football captain [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Also mirror sex?, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Grinding, Jealous Lance, Loud Sex, M/M, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut and Fluff, Some Plot, Underage Drinking, What Is Wrong With ME, eating ass, handjobs, i hate myself as I'm tagging this, kill me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 00:57:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9098506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynn1998/pseuds/Lynn1998
Summary: Keith brings Lance to a New Years party.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Oh dear lord I am a sinner
> 
>  
> 
> *characters depicted as 18*
> 
> *also minimal f-slur*

     The house loomed over Lance as he glanced at it through Keith's car window. He swallowed hard as the engine was disengaged, and Keith parked on the curb. His boyfriend, of now a couple months, could tell whenever he was nervous. He squeezed Lance's hand.

"Hey," he spoke. Lance looked at him.

"I dunno about this," he blurted.

"Why?"

"I don't think I'll know anyone at the party."

"You know me," Keith supplied. Lance twisted his mouth in uncertainty.

"Yeah…but what if we get separated? I mean, do you want me hanging on you the entire time?" Lance asked. Keith chuckled.

"Lance, I'd be happy to let you hang on me whenever you wanted," he spoke as he leaned closer.

     Lance accepted his kiss and felt relaxed to feel physical affection. Keith had learned that Lance often needed help calming down through touch. He was a touchy person, and a simple kiss or touch on his knee would calm him down. Tonight, he could tell Lance might need something more than a mere peck. So he angled his head to fit better with Lance's, and languidly worked their lips together. When he pulled back, Lance let out a deep breath.

"But what if someone tries to talk to me?" Lance continued. Keith sighed and unbuckled their seat belts.

"Get over here," he grabbed Lance's waist and pulled the skinny boy into his lap. 

     Lance protested a little, pointing out that they could be spotted and that he didn't want to ruin his outfit. Those worries were quickly forgotten and soothed away when Keith undid his shorts and started stroking his sensitive length. Soon he was gasping into Keith's mouth and twisting his fingers in his thick black hair. It took two minutes of stimulation and pulling up Keith's shirt to make him unravel and cum all over Keith's chest. He sat panting on Keith's lap as the shorter boy grabbed some tissues and cleaned up the mess.

"Better?" Keith asked as he tossed the tissue aside and pulled Lance closer by his waist. The other boy stuffed himself back in his shorts blushing.

"Yeah…" he sighed.

"It's not a football party, okay? There might be some guys on the team, but it's a good mix of different kids from different crowds," Keith assured him. Lance gazed out the window again at the lively party.

"Okay…"

"Don't let that handjob go to waste. I'm getting better and that wasn't too bad," Keith said patting his thigh. Lance returned his eyes to his boyfriend and raised a brow.

"Three out of five," he replied. Keith gasped at him as he got out of his lap.

"Are you kidding me? That was a solid four," he argued. Lance shook his head and got out of the car. Keith followed, and they walked up to the front door together.

"Hey! Keith!" The host, Jason, greeted. He gave Keith a heterosexual™ side hug, and then looked at Lance. "Keith, and…"

"Lance," the skinny boy answered and held his hand out. Jason shook it and looked at Keith.

"Did all the girls turn you down or something?" He asked. Both Keith and Lance frowned.

"Uh…excuse me?"

"I told you you could bring a date. I mean it's totally fine that you brought your friend, but don't come crying to me when you need someone to kiss at midnight," Jason explained further. Keith raised a brow and Lance cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"Jason…Lance _is_ my date," Keith told him. Jason looked between the two of them and immediately raised his brows in shock.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry! I knew one of the guys on the team was gay, but I couldn't remember who! Geez," Jason apologized quickly. Keith laughed a little uncomfortably and shook his head.

"It's totally fine. I didn't tell you, so, how could you have known?" Keith assured him.

"Ugh, I feel like such a piece of shit," he turned to Lance. "I am so sorry, you are totally welcomed here," Jason told him. Lance nodded.

"Thanks dude," Lance replied. Jason giggled a little.

"'Dude', I didn't think you'd say that," he muttered. "Come inside!" He invited.

     Keith and Lance stepped inside the house, and it thankfully wasn't too loud. There were some streamers and the TV had the usual New Year's program on mute. Some people were already drunk off their asses with dumb glasses on their faces. It was a sight to see to say the least, and Lance was rather amused by the mixture of crowds. In band everyone usually stuck together. Band kids usually dated within band, and they hung out with other band kids. It was actually a real shock to a lot of Lance's friends when he told them he was dating Keith. Seeing the different clichés mesh together in one gathering was unusual nonetheless.

"Hey! Kogane is here!" A tall muscular kid with a letterman's jacket on said. He patted Keith on the back, and Lance recognized him as the guy who once caught them in the parking lot. He had a slim clean shaven face, and the kinda smirk that would make Lance fear for his lunch money.

"Hey, Haxus," Keith replied.

"What's up? Is this your date?" Haxus asked gesturing his beer can to Lance.

"Yeah, this is Lance," Keith introduced. Lance smiled.

"Hey, I've seen you before," Haxus chuckled. "Good to know what Keith is up to when he's not in the weight room," he winked. Lance turned bright red, and Haxus laughed so loud it scared him.

"Dude, cut it out," Keith said.

"I-it's fine," Lance stuttered.

"Yeah, he says it's fine," Haxus pointed out. Keith glared at Haxus.

"That's because you're being a dick, and Lance doesn't know how to reply to something stupid like that," he retorted.

"Yeesh," Haxus muttered and walked away sipping his beer. Lance let out a breath as the player stepped away.

"You okay?" Keith asked. Lance nodded.

"He's creepy," Lance replied and crossed his arms.

"Yeah, no one really likes him," Keith replied.

"I can see why."

"C'mon. Let's get you something to drink," Keith suggested and wrapped his arm around Lance's waist.

     There was a certain tingle that came with Keith touching him in public. Or semi-public places to say the least. A pleasant shiver ran down his back as Keith's thumb rubbed against the fabric of his short sleeved button up. He was guided to the kitchen, and given a red cup that Keith filled with beer. A smile spread over Lance's face as he accepted the drink and took a sip.

"Thanks," he murmured. Keith nodded and poured himself a cup.

"No problem, babe," he replied.

     That word never failed to make Lance blush or smile. This time it was a compilation of the two, widening his smile and darkening his cheeks. The word filled him with the joy of knowing that he belonged to Keith and that Keith belonged to him. He took another sip to try and hide his reaction, but inevitably failed. Keith noticed and smiled wider himself.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing."

"What's got you smiling like that?" Keith tried again and fixed the collar of his navy floral shirt. Lance blushed darker and looked up from his cup. He shook his head and ran his hand down Keith's arm until their fingers intertwined.

"You," he replied. Keith bit his lip and shook his head.

"That's too cute. I'm not allowing it," he said.

"It's too late. It's already happening," Lance grinned.

"Can't happen again. There's no way I managed to get someone as cute as you," Keith continued still shaking his head. Lance laughed and shook his head too.

"You're so full of shit," he giggled.

"You're the one who got happy over me giving you a beer," Keith accused.

"Who said it was because you gave me a beer?" Lance challenged. Keith faltered and then stopped his head shaking. He gave Lance a confused look.

"What did I do then?"

"I dunno…" Lance muttered and glanced down at their connecting hands. "I guess…I like it when you call me babe."

"I take it back. You're not cute, you're evil," Keith said immediately.

"Wha-how am I evil?" Lance argued looking back at him.

"Pure evil. You have too much power over my heart and my emotions," Keith decided and rubbed his thumb against the back of Lance's hand. Lance shook his head.

"Whatever…"

"Keith!"

     Some girl approached them and leaped into Keith's arms. She was clearly intoxicated, but that didn't stop Lance from shooting bullets in her back with his eyes. Keith was too fazed by the sudden drunk girl in his arms, but quickly recovered when she pulled away. Her hair had a feather in it, but the rest of it was a total mess. It looked like it might've been neatly styled at one point, but either time or pure alcohol abuse had messed it up. Other than that and her pinched cheeks, she didn't seem to much of a train wreck.

"Keeeith! You caaaaame!" She giggled.

"Hey…uh…I don't know your name," Keith said. She snorted.

"And _I'm_ the drunk one! I'm Cathy! I'm in your health services class!" She announced. Keith looked over to Lance and then back to the mess.

"Oh uh…yeah, of course. Cathy," he lied.

"Do you have a kiss for midnight?" She asked louder than she needed.

"Oh. Yeah, sorry Cathy, but I do," he replied.

"Who?"

"I brought my boyfriend, Lance, with me. He's right here," Keith said and gestured to Lance. Cathy looked at the skinny boy, and Lance waved back at her. Her eyes widened and she gasped at Keith.

"Oh my god! I didn't know you had a boyfriend! I'm so sorry!" She apologized. Keith laughed nervously.

"It's okay. I didn't tell you," Keith assured her.

"I'm gonna get more alcohol! Have fun with your boyfriend! You're super cute together!" She shouted as she moved past them. They watched her stumble away and laughed a little.

"I didn't know you were in health services," Lance said.

"Uh, I am, but not with her," he replied.

"Oh."

"Are you tipsy enough to dance, or do you still need a couple more sips?" Keith asked. 

     Lance glanced into the next room. It was filled with drunk and tipsy teenagers bumping and grinding against each other to shitty pop music. He frowned at all the commotion and the people and then took a big gulp. He shook his head and looked back at Keith.

"More sips?" He asked. Lance nodded. Keith smiled.

"Sure thing, babe."

"Okay, now you're just using it against me," Lance accused. Keith chuckled and pulled Lance closer by the waist.

"I'm just trying to get you tipsy faster. I'm curious to see how bad of a dancer you are," Keith replied. Lance grinned.

"Well you're gonna be disappointed because I'm actually a rather decent dancer," he told him. Keith lifted a brow as Lance took a long drink.

"Really?" He questioned. Lance nodded. "Lance, it's okay. I'm terrible too-"

"I'm not a bad dancer, Keith," Lance insisted and then set down his half empty cup. He took Keith's hand and slowly lead him to the dance floor. He maintained eye contact with a seductive smirk. "In fact I'm pretty good."

"Are you?" Keith questioned following him eagerly. Lance nodded and they were submerged in the group of dancing teens. He grabbed Keith's other hand and pulled him closer.

"I am," he confirmed. Keith bit his lip as Lance's words brushed over his lips.

"Well that's pretty good considering I'm not," Keith replied.

"It's okay, I'll lead," Lance said. 

     He guided Keith's hands over his shoulders and settled his own on Keith's waist. It was different to what they were used to, but Keith found himself grinning wider and enjoying it. They were both flushed and giggling as they got used to the position. The song changed just in time, and Lance started moving his feet. He was used to the way his family taught him how to dance, and Keith couldn't keep up. He ended up falling more into Lance's arms and they laughed together.

"Maybe something different," Lance giggled. Keith nodded.

"All I really know how to do is like…cheesy dancing from movies and tv shows," Keith replied.

"Yeah? Show me," Lance encouraged. Keith blushed a little and dragged his hands down Lance's arms. He moved his feet in a rather generic way and Lance tried his best not to laugh.

"Shut up," Keith said.

"I didn't say anything."

"You were thinking something though."

"Can't argue with that," Lance agreed.

     Keith rolled his eyes, and Lance started to move with him. Their fingers clasped together and there was continuous movement between them. Lance bit his lip looking down at their feet and then smiled a Keith. His eyes were closed as he moved a little closer and Keith laughed. Mostly out of nerves, but also because Lance gave him such joy. Lance laughed with him and started moving his hips more with the beat. It immediately caught Keith's eye, and he didn't hesitate to let go of Lance's hands in favor of grabbing his hips. Lance immediately giggled.

     In the midst of dancing teens and loud music talking was almost impossible. So instead of teasing Keith verbally he circled his hips the way his cousin taught him during one of her birthday parties. Keith pulled him closer in response and attempted to mimic Lance's movements. They both laughed, but soon enough Keith was actually catching on. Lance felt Keith's hand on his lower back move down over his ass and push. Their hips were moving together seamlessly, and Lance couldn't help but giggle nervously. 

     He's never done this. Grinding on the dance floor wasn't something you did at a family function, and the band all nighters didn't usually have a dance party. His mind wondered how people did this without getting a boner, but his question was quickly answered as he felt Keith against his shorts. They didn't.

     A devilish smile spread over Lance's face as he made eye contact with Keith. He said nothing as he turned around and fit his ass perfectly against Keith before resuming his dancing against Keith's growing erection. He growled against Lance's neck and tried to move his hips back. That caused Lance to laugh and tilt his head against his shoulder. His hand reached back and tangled in those thick black locks.

"C'mon, baby, don't you wanna dance?" He asked. Keith's grip on his hips tightened and he kissed Lance's neck.

"You're the devil," he grumbled. Lance laughed and pulled him off the dance floor.

"You're too easy," Lance said and returned to his cup. Keith quickly took it away and handed him a new bottle. "Uh…why?"

"Mostly because I'm paranoid, but also because teenagers are untrustworthy," Keith answered. Lance accepted the bottle and opened it with his bottle opener he keeps on his key ring.

"Do you really think someone put a date rape drug in my cup?"

"No, but it's a possibility. Plus Haxis likes to get people drunk, so he's notorious for slipping vodka in people's beer. Also someone could've spit in it," Keith replied. Lance drank the entirety of Keith's explanation and nodded.

"That would make sense then," Lance decided.

"Yeah, so you're welcome."

"Never said thank you."

"But you probably should."

"I would, but then you assumed that I would so I won't."

"That's rude, Lance."

"Not as rude as assuming someone's gonna say thank you."

"Why am I dating you?" Keith sighed.

"I dunno. Maybe the same reason you got a boner on the dance floor earlier," Lance replied with a grin. Keith blushed and glared at Lance.

"That was your fault."

"Me? Innocent little me? How could it be _my_  fault? I was _only_  dancing," Lance said.

"Yeah, and then you were rubbing your ass on my dick. Sorry if that gave me half a fucking boner."

"Well _you_ started it so it's kinda your fault," Lance pointed out. Keith opened his mouth to argue, but slowly closed it. Lance giggled and took a sip.

"I'll be right back. I'm gonna go find some food," he told Keith.

"I can come with you," Keith offered.

"It'll just be a second," Lance assured him and made his way into the other room.

     The kitchen had a rather large variety of snacks. There were five different kinds of chips, along with three different dips, and a lone tray of vegetables. Next to the full green tray was an almost empty cheese and meat platter. Lance immediately grabbed a paper plate and loaded it with what was left of those snacks as well as a few vegetables. He took another drink of his beer and started to eat his snacks.

"Hey, you're Keith's boyfriend, right?"

     With a mouthful of cheese, Lance looked over at the boy talking to him. He was tall, and also in a letterman's jacket like Haxus. The only difference between the two jackets was that this kid also had a marching band patch on his arm. Lance swallowed his food and nodded.

"Yeah," he confirmed.

"I'm Rolo, I'm on the team," the boy introduced himself holding out his hand. Lance accepted his handshake.

"The name's Lance."

"You're in marching band, right?"

"Yup. All four years and middle school," he replied.

"I dunno if you remember me, but I was in our freshman show," Rolo told him. Lance thought for a moment while studying his face.

"Kinda…"

"Well, anyways, I just wanted to say I'm glad you and Keith feel comfortable with your relationship. It's honestly great," Rolo said patting Lance's shoulder.

"Thanks."

"So uh…" Rolo leaned closer. "Have you guys…" he trailed off slightly red. Lance took a bite of his celery.

"Fucked?" He supplied. Rolo nodded.

"Yeah. Have you guys done it yet?" He asked.

"That's how we started dating," Lance answered and drank his beer again. The alcohol was chilling him out. If he was having this conversation sober he'd be stuttering and red the whole time.

"Really?" Rolo questioned. Lance nodded. "So…who's pitching and who's catching?"

"Mmmm…we don't play baseball together," Lance replied. Rolo frowned and Lance chuckled a little.

"I mean…who's giving and who's receiving?"

"Oh well, Keith and I both decided that we were too broke to afford presents for each other," Lance said. Rolo groaned, and Lance laughed harder.

"Oh my god, Lance, just…who…ugh, who is fucking who?" Rolo blurted. Lance laughed harder and even snorted. It took him a few seconds and another drink to calm down.

"Have you seen Keith? It's so obvious," Lance replied.

"So…you're-"

"Getting fucked good, that's for sure," Lance interrupted.

"Wait…he…you…" Rolo was at a loss for words. Lance looked up at his puzzled expression.

"Huh?"

"I thought you were…" they were both silent for a moment.

"Me? What makes you think I'm the one on top?" He questioned. Rolo shrugged.

"You're taller," he replied.

"By like an inch," Lance pointed out.

"Still." Lance shook his head.

"Nah. So far, it's always been him fucking me," Lance told him.

"Do you…wanna be on top?" Rolo asked. Lance paused for a moment holding his beer in front of his lips.

"I dunno," he murmured and took a sip.

"Oh. Well…good luck with that," Rolo said. Lance nodded and Rolo walked away.

     He stood there contemplating Rolo's question for a minute or two before he decided to finish his plate. Once he was done with his food he walked back to the dining room where he left Keith. The shorter man had his back faced towards Lance, and he appeared to be talking to a girl. She was pretty, blond, and _definitely_ flirting with Keith. Lance could see it in the way she smiled and the way she was playing with her hair. Poor Keith probably couldn't tell. From what Lance could hear Keith was talking about his fitness routine. He had heard it a million times by now, but the this girl it probably meant nothing. It was when she touched his arm that Lance decided to step in. He came up behind Keith and draped his arms over his shoulders and chest.

"Hey babe," he greeted and nuzzled against his neck before kissing it. He made eye contact with the blond and hugged Keith.

"Hey. Did you finally finish eating?" Keith teased turning his head to look at him.

"Why? Are you worried I'm gonna get fat?" Lance questioned. Keith chuckled and shook his head.

"No, I just missed you," he replied and kissed Lance's cheek. Lance grinned and hugged him a little tighter.

"Who's this?" He murmured looking at the blond again.

"Uh, this is Diane. She says that Jason has told her about me before," he replied. The girl looked less than pleased with Lance's arrival, but smiled nonetheless.

"Hm," was Lance's only response before kissing Keith's neck again.

"Anyways…uh, where was I?"

"Biceps," Lance reminded him.

"Right, my biceps. I usually do twenty reps-"

"Actually, I think I should go," Diane interrupted.

"Oh, okay. If you ever wanna hear more than feel free to ask," Keith told her. She said nothing and pouted up at Lance before leaving. Lance ignored her and instead opted for nipping at Keith's ear.

"Finally," Lance murmured and resumed down Keith's neck.

"Jealous much?" Keith muttered.

"I know right? At least she can take a hint," Lance said. Keith turned around and gave him a half disappointed half adoring smirk.

"I was talking about you," he told him. Lance's arms remained around Keith's neck, and he pressed closer to his boyfriend.

"Who? Me? I'd never. I was just making sure she knew you're not interested," Lance replied. Keith raised a brow.

"And why would she need to know that?"

"Have you seen yourself? Who wouldn't want you?" Lance mumbled and played with Keith's hair. He chuckled and blushed. His arms snaked around Lance's waist and he pulled him closer.

"But I only want _you_ ," he whispered and rested his forehead against Lance's. The skinny boy blushed and tried to bit down his smile.

"You're so cheesy," Lance said.

"I'm as cheesy as you are perfect," Keith hummed and moved his chin up. 

     Their lips fit perfectly together, and Lance didn't care about the other people surrounding them anymore. His eyes fluttered shut in pure bliss, and he greedily, yet slowly, kissed Keith again. When Keith pulled back they both laughed and leaned in for another when they were suddenly interrupted. Keith felt a hand on his shoulder, and looked over to see Jason looking nervous.

"Uh…Keith?" His voice cracked.

"Yeah?"

"Th-there's a couple guys telling me they aren't comfortable with…what you're doing," Jason told him. Keith looked from Jason over to a couple of boys standing just outside the room. They both had jackets like Haxus and Keith glared at them.

"Tell them to say it to my fucking face," Keith growled.

"Baby," Lance said in a gentle, but warning voice.

"They said I should tell you b-because I'm the host," Jason stuttered. Keith shook his head and looked back at Jason.

"You don't have to do anything they say. They're just a bunch of bullies," Keith assured him.

"W-well they kinda threatened to beat me up so…" Keith rolled his eyes.

"Really guys?" He pulled away from Lance and faced the boys in the doorway entirely. "You're gonna beat up Jason just because you don't like that I'm gay?"

"We don't mind you being gay, but you don't have to be a faggot about it," one of the guys replied.

"H-hey!" Jason stuttered. Lance noticed Keith heating up and getting angry. He nervously rubbed his back in attempt to calm him a little.

"I'll be as faggoty as I fucking want," he spat.

"Do it on your own time," the other dude said.

"Guys, let's just…walk away from this," Jason tried.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Keith growled.

"It means I don't wanna see you being gay and shit. It's gross," the first guy said.

"Oh? I'm sorry. Let me just get out of your way and fuck my boyfriend in the bathroom instead," Keith said as he reached back for Lance's hand. He tugged the skinny boy behind him out of the dining room and down the hall.

"K-Keith?" Lance stuttered turning red and looking back at the two guys. He was suddenly pushed into the bathroom and looked back at Keith shouting at the boys again.

"You won't _see_  a thing, _assholes!_ " he called and then slammed the door before locking it.

"Keith, calm down. You're-" Lance was cut off by rough lips and tongue. It was a sloppy and messy kiss that was more wet than enjoyable. Then Keith was nipping at Lance's lip and tongue, and that's when it started to hurt. "Ah! Ow! Ow!"

"Huh? What?" Keith pulled back with a worried expression. Lance was already breathing hard squished between Keith's body and the sink.

"Calm down, dude," Lance sighed.

"Sorry," Keith replied sheepishly. Lance took a couple deep breaths.

"Are you okay?" He asked. Keith sighed and rested his forehead against Lance's shoulder.

"They make me so mad…"

"They're on your team?"

"Yeah…and they're not important for shit, so they just talk crap all the time," Keith told him.

"Oh…"

"Yeah."

"So…are we really gonna fuck in here, or was that just to piss them off?" Lance asked. Keith looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Shit, I actually said that didn't I?"

"Yeah…"

"Fuck, um…"

"I mean…I'm not against it," Lance murmured and slowly slipped his arms around Keith's neck again.

"Here? You're so loud, everyone will hear," Keith pointed out.

"Well… " Lance pushed himself up on the counter and wrapped his arms around Keith's waist. "Lets let them hear it…"

"You are truly dangerous," Keith breathed before kissing him again.

     Lance eagerly accepted Keith's lips. It was bad, but no matter the context, Lance always found Keith's strength arousing. Being shoved into the bathroom and pinned against the sink caused his pulse to race and his dick jump in his shorts. It jumped again when Keith gripped his thighs and tugged him closer against his body. His first moan came out, and it was already unashamed and not quiet.

"You're so pretty," Keith whispered and kissed down Lance's neck. He arched his back and let out another moan.

"Yeah? Do you like my outfit?"

"Shut up…of course I do."

"I wanted to match your eyes…and I know you like it when I wear floral," Lance murmured. Keith growled and reached down for his ass. He whimpered and bit his lip when Keith bit his neck.

"Devil," Keith said and rocked his hips forward. Lance gasped and rolled his hips back.

"Fuck me," he begged.

     Keith pulled him off the counter. Before Lance could even say anything Keith was on his knees and undoing his belt. Usually he would eat him out, but for some reason it felt like he was getting ready to suck dick. It was evident when the pulled down Lance's shorts and instantly took his cock in his mouth, that that was exactly what he was doing. Lance cried out at the sudden stimulation on his dick. The warmth, and the wetness, and the fact that's Keith's mouth was on his dick made his head spin. He grasped at the dark locks and moaned. Keith hollowed his cheeks and started to bob his head.

     Somehow Keith could fit all of Lance in his mouth. Either talent, practice, or a nonexistent gag reflex could explain how Lance could stutter his hips forward and not cause Keith to choke. It was such a turn on to see Keith sat between his legs and watching his dick disappear past those filthy lips he was kissing moments ago. When he looked up Lance moaned again and clutched the counter behind him.

"Keith…h-haaa…"

     He let his head tip back. His eyebrows furrowed, and he clenched his teeth. His hips rolled endlessly into Keith's mouth, and he only seemed to be encouraging it as he grabbed Lance's ass and pushed him closer. A whimper left his throat when he felt pressure on his butt, and decided he needed that more.

"Keith…I need…mmm…fuck," he couldn't think straight. Not like this. Not with such a perfect view right between his legs.

     As if Keith could read his mind, Lance was suddenly turned around. He was faced with his reflection in the mirror above the sink, and Keith was pulling his shorts down completely. Lance immediately braced himself on the counter, but nothing could ever prepare him for the sweet delicious pleasure that came when Keith first spread his cheeks and licked him. He gasped at that hot tongue and pushed his hips back against Keith's face.

"Fuck…fuck me," Lance panted. Keith wasted no time pushing his tongue inside, and enjoyed the sound of Lance's moan. He pulled out and focused on teasing little licks.

"You're always so clean…so loose," Keith said and rubbed his thumb against the puckered skin. Lance whimpered.

"I…I-I cleaned myself earlier…before you picked me up," Lance confessed. Keith pressed his tongue next to his thumb, spreading and lapping up spit. He then moved his middle finger to tease him.

"You really are fucking dangerous," Keith rasped. Lance whined and pushed back against his finger.

"In…in please! Put it in," he gasped. Keith pushed a little, and Lance was a mess. He cried out again and scrambled to grab a bottle of lotion from the counter top. "All the way in!"

     It fell on the floor. Keith picked up the bottle and pressed his tongue against Lance one last time before pumping out some lotion. He spread it against his sensitive entrance and kissed his lower back. Lance pushed back in frustration, but Keith merely continued to slowly rub his finger in circles. His boyfriend groaned in frustration, and when Keith kissed up to his shoulders he looked in the mirror to see how red his face was. A low groan escaped his thrust when he saw just how desperate and fucked Lance looked.

"How long have you been waiting for this?" Keith asked pushed a lotioned finger in. Lance gasped and his shoulders tended. His eyes closed in pure pleasure, and when he nodded and started babbling again Keith couldn't help but curse into his neck.

"S-so long…the moment you told me about the party…ah!" Keith pushed in a second finger. "I-I imagined you fucking me somewhere in here!" He moaned loudly.

"You're so fucking dirty, it's so fucking hot," Keith panted and pressed the bulge in his jeans against Lance's thigh.

"F-fuck…please! Please, j-just fuck me," Lance pleaded.

"You're always so impatient," Keith hummed and nipped this neck. Lance groaned and let his head fall.

"'S 'cause I fucking need your cock inside me," he gasped. Keith pressed a third finger in and savored the hum of approval and pleasure that Lance gave him.

"Yeah? How badly do you need it?" Keith asked.

"A-ahh…s-so bad…Keith please. I-I'm gonna go insane," he begged. Keith mouthed at his ear and then smirked.

"Now?" Keith asked pressing his clothed erection more against Lance's thigh. He nodded vigorously and arched his back over the sink.

"Please please please, I need it. I need _you_. Keith, I need you," he panted and grabbed the sink. 

     Keith instantly dropped his pants after the second please. He covered his dick in a generous coat of lotion, and rubbed the head against Lance's hole. The skinny boy whimpered and cried out as Keith teased him and eventually pushed in his head. He tipped his head back and furrowed his brows. His expression was completely euphoric, and Keith couldn't resist pushing in a little more just to please him more. Lance moaned so loud and his head dropped again. He pushed his hips back against Keith, and Keith groaned.

"God, do you even see yourself?" He asked. His hands pushed Lance's shirt up and dug into his waist.

"Don't wanna…I just wanna feel you," Lance sighed. Keith grabbed the hair on the top of his head and tugged his head up to look at himself. Lance glanced at Keith through the mirror, but Keith growled in response.

"Watch," he instructed.

     Lance's eyes refocused on his reflection. Once he had followed Keith's order, the shorter boy slowly pushed in again. Lance instantly scrunched up his face and stuttered a moan. He wasn't really trying to watch himself, but Keith didn't really care. He really just liked the rush of bossing Lance around, and the fact that it turned him on so much during sex. Keith let go of Lance's hair and instead gripped his hips. His impatience got the best of him, and he rammed the rest of his cock inside Lance.

     If the rest of the house couldn't hear them before, they could definitely hear Lance now. He let out a loud and purely erotic scream that made Keith groan and instantly start thrusting with a quicker pace than normal. Lance cried out with each slap of Keith's hips against his ass, and he helplessly grabbed and scratched at the counter and sink.

"Keith! F-faster! Please!" Lance shouted. Keith bit his lip and obliged instantly. He snapped his hips forward, and fucked Lance faster as he begged. The skinny boy moaned louder and gripped the sides of the sink. With a steady hold he pushed himself against Keith's thrusts, and they both moaned.

"Fuck, Lance," Keith hissed.

"You're so fucking thick…a-ah! Mmm christ, gimme _more!_ " He demanded. 

     Keith leaned over his back and sucked on his nape as he roughly shoved his cock harder inside his boyfriend. Lance seemed to only get louder and louder as Keith pushed in and out. It was hotter than Keith expected. While it was rather obvious that Lance was trying to be loud, it was so fucking hot hearing how loud he could get. Keith angled his hips differently in hopes of finding that one spot again. Once Lance curled his fingers into the counter again and tensed up with a rather surprised moan, Keith knew he found it. He smirked and came up to his ear.

"Here? Is that where you like it?" He paused his thrusting to rub his dick gently against the spot. Lance nodded and panted heavy.

"Please…fuck…o-oh my god…" Lance breathed.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you," Keith said and rubbed directly against the nerves.

"Haaah! Oh my god!" He moaned louder.

"C'mon, Lance. Let them hear. Let them hear how good it feels when I fuck you," Keith whispered and started back at the slow pace he usually started at. Each thrust hit him directly on that spot, and he had difficulty thinking.

"So good…so fucking good! God, Keith, you're so  _fucking_ good!" Lance shouted. Keith bit his lip and fucked him faster.

"You sound so good. Do you like it? Tell me just how much you like my cock inside you," Keith murmured and kissed his jaw.

"A-ah! S-so much…your cock…so good in me…t-touch me please!" Lance begged. Keith shook his head.

"You're cumming on my dick this time," he replied. While he didn't touch his dick, Keith did roam his hands up Lance's chest. His fingers rubbed against his nipples a little and Lance groaned. He pushed his hips back harder and moaned with each slap again.

"I'm gonna…fuck, I'm gonna…" Lance breathed.

"Cum for me, baby. Cum for me. I wanna see you when you cum," Keith told him. 

     Lance moaned. It was cute, high pitched and private. It was meant only for Keith and Keith groaned in response. Hearing his voice so raw after screaming for the whole house to hear, Keith sped up again. He gripped Lance's hips again and leaned back for the full view. Lance cried out again and balled his hands into fists as Keith rammed into him over and over. His moans started to scratch and crack the louder he got.

"Keith! Keith! I-I'm cumming! Fuck, you feel so fucking good!" He whined. White ropes dripped down the front of the counter, and Keith pulled out to cum all over Lance's back.

     They stayed still as they caught their breath together. It didn't take long for Keith's post-sex instincts to come in, and he grabbed some toilet paper to clean up Lance's back and the counter. He stuffed himself back inside his pants, and then pulled up Lance's shorts. Lance on the other hand was mostly limp besides his legs. They shook as Keith pulled him up and turned him around. Lance fell into Keith's strong arms and hummed pleasantly. He nuzzled against his neck.

"That was too good," Lance murmured. Keith chuckled and nodded.

"It's always fun to see how tired sex makes you," Keith replied and fixed some of his now sweaty hair. Lance grinned and wrapped his arms around Keith's neck.

"I'm surprised you _aren't_ tired."

"Well I've told you my workout routine like fifty times," Keith said.

"Only three," Lance murmured.

"Mm, are you keeping track?" He asked. Lance nodded and kissed at his throat.

"Yeah…I like it."

"Seriously? It always seems like I'm boring you."

"That's because you spend thirty minutes talking about which protein shake you prefer," Lance sassed.

"Hey, it's important."

"They're gross."

"You're gross."

"Well now I am. You just fucked my brains out and I'm all sweaty," Lance pointed out. Keith laughed and shook his head. "Although I hope that you having sex with me proves that I'm not gross."

"No, you're not gross at all."

"Good because I spend a lot of money on moisturizer, and you better appreciate it," Lance said. Keith cupped his cheek and gently guided his head back to look at him. He smiled at those tired eyes before leaning in and kissing Lance sweetly.

"You're beautiful," Keith murmured. Lance blushed and didn't have time to think of a response before Keith kissed him again.

"Mm…take me home and cuddle me," Lance mumbled and kissed his cheek and neck. Keith laughed and held Lance around his waist.

"Okay. I'll have to tell my mom I'm staying at the party for the night though," Keith said.

"Don't care. Let's go," Lance urged.

     After Keith sent a text to his mom, and Lance regained control of his legs again they finally left the bathroom. The party had died down a little, and there were a couple people waiting in a line. They looked at Keith and Lance with wide eyes, but Lance was too fucked out to care and Keith only smirked in response. The two boys from earlier were right where Keith left them, and they looked incredibly uncomfortable. Keith paused as he passed them and gave them a smile.

"Happy? You didn't see a thing," he said. Lance giggled and tugged on his hand.

"C'mon."

"Keith! What did you do in my bathroom?" Jason asked nervously.

"Lance," Keith answered immediately. A few people nearby laughed and Lance blushed.

"D-did you leave a mess or something? My mom is gonna kill me," he whimpered and dug his fingers in his hair. Keith patted his shoulder.

"Don't worry. We cleaned up," Keith assured him and stepped past him.

"See you later," Lance said as he passed Jason. 

     The boy nodded, but the couple was long gone by then. Lance noticed Rolo in the family room next to the TV with wide eyes. He let Keith lead him to the front door and gave Rolo and more than pleased smile. When they finally left the house Lance immediately started laughing.

"Holy…fuck, I can't believe that happened," Lance giggled. Keith laughed a little with him and pulled his keys out of his pocket.

"Yeah, I'd say sorry, but I have a feeling you don't want me to."

"Not at all. You've never given me a blowjob before," he pointed out. Keith unlocked his car and they both entered the vehicle.

"Something tells me it's not your favorite though," Keith responded. Lance smiled and leaned over to kiss him again.

"I love anything you do to me," he murmured.

"I'm so glad your parents don't know about us because we're definitely going for another round," Keith replied hotly against Lance's lips. The skinny boy laughed, but was distracted when the kids in the house started to count down.

"Is it already almost midnight?" Keith asked. Lance looked at the house and then back at him.

"It must be," Lance replied. Keith smiled and grabbed his hand.

"Happy new year, Lance," he murmured. Lance leaned in again.

"Happy new year, Keith."

 

"Three!…Two!…One! Happy new year!"

**Author's Note:**

> Happy early new year!
> 
> Hmu on twitter: @n0t_an_artist


End file.
